Pequeños Ojitos
by Gaburieru524
Summary: Pocas personas se preguntan como llegue a este punto, este punto al cual algunos llamarían el punto sin retorno de la cordura, ¿es que acaso no debe haber explicaciones de lo que hago? ¿Tanto interesa mi estado "mental"? bueno... esta bien tal vez les cuente un poco de mi vida jeje pero honestamente no le veo nada interesante que comentar... [Happy Moments]


**Pequeños Ojitos**

**(Fic de Momentos Felices: Jordan Patrick)**

**.**

**Fic escrito por helga master96, yo solo lo publico aquí y lo edito ya que ella no es muy buena escritora.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pocas personas se preguntan como llegue a este punto, este punto al cual algunos llamarían el punto sin retorno de la cordura, ¿es que acaso no debe haber explicaciones de lo que hago? ¿Tanto interesa mi estado "mental"? bueno... esta bien tal vez les cuente un poco de mi vida jeje pero honestamente no le veo nada interesante que comentar...

Creo que me comencé a interesar mucho en la medicina mas que todo por mi padre un medico de la ciudad, no muy reconocido pero hacia bien su trabajo, siempre se lo tomo enserio, mi madre era enfermera que trabaja junto a el en el mismo hospital, siempre que cenábamos comentaban algo del trabajo, que tal cirugía hubo hoy, que paciente estaba mejor o mal. A veces me daba curiosidad de algunas cosas que ellos decían, yo les preguntaba pero ellos decían que era muy pequeño para entender de lo que hablan.

Pero eso no me limitaba a investigar, como todas las tardes estaba con el vecino que me cuidaba, ahora que recuerdo jeje era como si nadie me cuidara, solo llegaba de la escuela y el estaba acostado en el sofá de papá mirando la televisión, solo me comía algo que encontrara en el refrigerador e iba al estudio de papá para leer unos cuantos libros de medicinas que habían... eran interesante como hablaban de como tratar un paciente que tuviera cualquier enfermedad, como hacer algunas cirugías caseras.

Muchos pensaran ¿que mierda?, ¿tanto importaba eso a esa edad?... vamos pongan algo de interés a otra cosa de vez en cuando, pero un día en una cena casual del trabajo, Mamá hablo de una cirugía que salió mal, un señor anciano que sufría una infección en los ojos, tuvieron que sacárselos porque no podía ya salvarle la vista, algo curioso que dijo el señor fue curioso para mi.

Según mamá dijo:

-sin mis ojos, siento que eh perdido el alma-

¿Uh? ¿Que tenia que ver el alma con los ojos? no entiendo... ¿acaso es que por no tener sus ojos se iba a morir o algo así?, claro tenia 10 años no entendía mucho de la vida... que inocentes somos cuando somos niños ¿no?

Le pregunte a mi maestra y ella me explico, que religiosamente hablando los ojos son el espejo o las ventanas del alma, al no ver sientes que tus emociones no se proyectan como antes. Interesante, solo imagínate tener las emociones de alguien mas en tus manos, desde ahí sentí la necesidad... la necesidad que hoy en día me persigue Jajaja para tenerlos en mis manos y poder admirarlos... leí de nuevo los libros de papá ahora con mas atención que nunca, y una tarde de otoño tuve los primeros apreciados y hermosos ojos… aun los recuerdos, aunque no eran de humano, eran los de mi lindo cachorrito que me había regalado mi tía, aunque los tenia pues no creo que lo hiciera bien, el pobre se murió... bueno creo que debo practicar mas jaja así que al practicar con varios animales callejeros funciono bastante para darme mas experiencia...

Un día quise tener los primeros ojos de humano... ¿por que no practicar con mi querido niñero? fue fácil drogarlo, el viejo truco de la droga en la comida funciono ya que no lo importaba mucho lo que hacia, curioso ¿no? después ya que estaba inmóvil me miraba asustado, aun recuerdo su color de ojos… eran avellana…

Con dificultad al hablar me decía:

-M-maldito mocoso ¿q-que me hiciste?-

Para mi era divertido escucharlo hablar...solo me puse sobre el con unas pequeñas pinzas, comencé arrancarlos... aunque lo había sedado pataleaba y me decía que me detuviera, me rogaba que parara pero no lo hice…

Ya tenia uno pero también quería el otro... Pasaron las horas cuando mis padres llegaron vieron al vecino arrastrándose intentando llegar la puerta, aunque sin ojos digamos que se le dificulto un poco. Llamaron una ambulancia la cual llego mientras lo subían me llamaba bastardo, monstruo... que lindas palabras... Lo despedía con una linda sonrisa en mi rostro, unos oficiales registraron la casa para saber si lo que hice era cierto, todo estaba bien hasta que me quitaron mi colección de emociones... eso fue muy cruel… al parecer tenia que volver a comenzar desde cero.

Mis padres asustados de pensar que había hecho algo así, después de una larga charla entre ellos decidieron enviarme con 13 años a un hospital mental llamado Byberr… Byber… bueno el nombre era algo así, no recuerdo todo el nombre raro que tenia... estuve en un lindo salón con un montón de emociones juntas, pero solo que en ese lugar fue un poco difícil conseguirlas, ya que había un doctor siempre vigilándome a lo lejos, un día mientras comía conocí a Simón, el era como yo... aunque el no arrancaba emociones, el solo lo hacia por diversión, una vez me dijo...

-pfff... que tonto es eso de "los ojos proyectan las emociones", es bastante tonta esa idea… si yo arranco los ojos a alguien es porque necesito divertirme, no lo haría con la excusa de que quiero tener emociones cursis en mis manos…-

Pero aun así el me ayudo a conseguir emociones de nuevo en ese maldito basurero, me enseño también algunas formas de tenerlas sin drogara la victima... doctores, enfermeras, pacientes tenia emociones de todos los que podía, los guardaba en un hermoso frasco con liquido verde que servía para tenerlos intactos según un consejo que me dijo Simón. Pasaron como 4 años desde que llegue ahí, una noche simón me dijo que escucho que me iban a liberar pronto, me sentía tan feliz pronto volvería a conocer el mundo de afuera, si en este punto te preguntas si me olvide de las emociones ¿acaso no estas cuerdo? antes de irme necesitaba las emociones de alguien mas, y ese alguien era Simón… lo embosque y lo atrape jaja no se lo esperaba en verdad, era tierno escuchar lo que me decía

-¡¿ASI ME PAGAS MALDITO BASTARDO?! ¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICE POR TI! ¡HIJO DE PERRA!-

Aunque forcejaba yo podía detenerlo… aunque el me golpeaba para mi esos golpes eran lindas caricias… fui su mejor "estudiante"… no se porque el no se sintió feliz de que lo haya superado y demostrado todo lo que aprendí de el, el de seguro muy en el fondo se sintió feliz de que haya sido yo quien lo asesino y no cualquier otro loco de mierda de ese lugar… después de eso pude irme de ese maldito lugar de mierda. Tras salir de ahí fui a casa de mi tía, como era una tía lejana no sabia mucho de lo que había pasado, solo hice un pequeño teatro donde fingía llorar, aunque mi sonrisa no podía borrarse, ella le extrañaba eso, a lo que respondí que me prometí a mismo ya no estar triste de lo que había pasado... con cualquier estupidez se conmueve la sociedad… después de un tiempo ella murió... ¡vamos! ¿No pensaras que la mate?... no, ella murió por un ataque del corazón... Jeje lo único que no te niego es que me quede con su casa, comencé a buscar un trabajo para mantenerme con vida, mi búsqueda me llevo a una juguetería llamada "ToysLand" buscaban empleados en ese entonces... ¿Una juguetería? ¿Por que no? decidí ir a la entrevista del trabajo. Hable con el dueño, el Sr. Sonrisas, un agradable señor honestamente... no negare que tiene unos lindos ojos grises, mmm tal vez un día me interese en ellos, el llamo a un empleado para que me enseñara que debía hacer y me dio también el uniforme... Cuando aquel chico entro no pude evitarlo… me fue imposible no sonreír y dejar de ver sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos de ese raro color violeta, cuando volví a la realidad me levante y seguí al pequeño chico de ojitos violetas... que lindo y frágil se veía jejeje...

-h-hola mi nombre es Frank-decía con timidez mientras levantaba su pequeña mano temblorosa.

-hola Frank- estreche su mano mientras le sonreía -mi nombre es Jordán-

-mucho gusto- dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente

-"al parecer el ojitos violeta es un poco tímido"- pensé mientras le sonreía y lo acercaba un poco a mi

-e-eh Jordán ¿q-que haces?- dijo el un tanto ruborizado

-Vamos ¿acaso te doy miedo?- lo jale contra mi y lo abrase -¿acaso te da miedo que te abrasen?-

-n-no... Es que yo... Este...- dijo un poco nervioso con un leve sonrojo

-Jajaja bueno ya calma- lo solté y lo mire –vamos… ¿que debo hacer ahora, compañero?-

Digamos que hasta aquí es todo lo interesante que puedo contarte… ¿Que? ¿Acaso creías que me pondría a llorar y a contarte una tragedia? no mi querido amigo... yo siempre soy feliz porque aun en las noches puedo gozar, tener muchas nuevas emociones para mí... **mis hermosas ventanas del alma…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas del Autor: espero y les haya gustado este fic escrito por Helga, mi amiga y socia en el proyecto.**

**Jordan es un personaje creado por helga master96**

**Momentos Felices ya tiene su propia historia, si quieren pueden leer el primer capitulo oficial. En mi perfil pueden encontrar el fic "Momentos Felices" en donde pueden leer el primer capitulo oficial.**

**Este fic pertenece a la saga "Happy Moments"**

**Gracias por leer, por favor dejen review y denle favorite &amp; follow**

**En el canal de youtube "helga master96" pronto habra una animación de Momentos Felices**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bye bye no leemos luego**


End file.
